Always In my Veins
by RocioFillionatics
Summary: Este es mi primer fan fic. Espero que os guste. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marlowe. Espero que difrutes leyendo. Gracias Se lo dedico a mi grupo de Fillionatics. Sois un amor Always
1. Recordando

_**Always In My Veins**_

Capitulo 1 Recordando

Había pasado más de 8 meses desde aquel día, en el que Castle me pidió que me casara con él, aún recuerdo aquel maravilloso día como si fuera ayer.

Ahí estaba castle esperando en aquel columpio, era nuestro sitio. Tendríamos que hablar nuestro futuro estaba indeciso en estos momentos. Me bajo del coche, me senté a su lado y espero lo peor.

-Lo siento no debí ocultártelo

-Eres así, no te abre a los demás, he tenido que arañar para abrir cada centímetro.

-Castle…

-Déjame terminar.

-He estado pensando mucho en nosotros, en nuestra relación, lo que tenemos a dónde vamos. Y he decido que quiero más, los dos nos lo merecemos

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Así que pase lo que pase, decida lo que decidas Katherine Haucton Beckett ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Pero…que...que dices. Dios mio quieres casarte

-Estas…sorprendida

-Claro que estoy sorprendida, creia que ibas a contar conmigo

-Ofreciéndote un anillo? -Dice castle con cara rara.

-Es que parecías muy serio

-Pues claro que estoy serio, es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida nunca.

Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

-Eso es un sí?

-No espera

-No?

-No , no, no. No digo no

-Entonces sí?

-Yo..

-No es si? –Dice castle confundido

-No, no digo que es …yo

-Sabes cómo funciona esto verdad?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Me han dado el trabajo

-En Washington?

-Castle te quiero, pero es mi oportunidad y si no lo hago, siempre me arrepentiré. Oye si esto cambia algo para ti, si afecta a tus sentimientos…

Kate no te pido matrimonio para retenerte aquí o por que tenga miedo de perderte. Te lo he pedido por que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Si eso significa que hay que superar dificultades, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ello. Suponiendo que tu estés dispuesta a luchar conmigo.

-Pues en ese caso Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle sí, me casare contigo.

Rick me coloca el anillo en el dedo, y creo que ahora mismo me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y sé que no habrá nadie ni nada que puedas separarnos. Cuando miro el anillo no puedo evitar soltar:

-Menuda piedra

-No es para tanto , es que tus dedos son muy pequeños

-Conseguiremos que salga bien verdad

-Toda ira genial. Incluso Washington será genial te lo prometo

Recordar aquel día me hace darme cuenta de las de cosas a la que hemos sobrevivido estos últimos meses. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en el pasado, solo en nuestro maravilloso futuro que nos espera juntos

Así que salgo de la cama , y me asomo a la ventana. El día esta increíble , un día soleado en los Hamptons. Todos los preparativos listo, y organizado, para el gran día. El día en el que Castle y yo, nos diéramos el sí quiero.


	2. La llamada

La llamada

Yo me quede en casa de los Hampton con Alexis, Martha, lanie para que me ayudaran a vestirme y termina algunas cositas que aún faltaban. Mientras que castle se quedaba en el hotel cercano.

Creo que yo no podía estar más nerviosa que aquel día, ni siquiera el día que ascendí a detective. Lo primero era tranquilizarme pero quien lo hacía con estos nervios y el huracán Martha dando vueltas por ahí.

Me fui a darme un baño de agua caliente, para relajarme. Era un día más maravilloso, con una boda intima, con mis amigos y mis familiares a mi lado. Aun así, me faltaba una persona muy importante para mí, Mi Madre. Como me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí a mi lado, para ayudarme y aconsejarme. Como me hubiera gustado que castle la hubiera conocido, le habría caído muy bien. Eso fue uno de los motivos, por los que me bloquee cuando me probé aquel traje de boda, me dio miedo seguir adelante sin ella. Por eso perdimos aquel lugar tan bonito. Por suerte siempre tengo a castle a mi lado, para que me guie cuando me hallo perdida. Bueno ya era hora de enfrentarme al futuro, por dios en solo unas horas seria la señora castle.

Empecé a ponerme la medias, la ropa interior. Luego me recogí el pelo con unas cuentas horquillas detrás y algunos mechones sueltos. Luego Alexis me maquillo con un sutil maquillaje, pero elegante. Y por fin llegó el momento de ponerme el traje. Lástima, que el traje que me regalo la diseñadora se estropeara cuando una cañería de mi edificio se había roto. Por suerte lanie había hablado con mi padre, que aún conservaba el traje de mi madre. Me lo coloque y me mire en el espejo, el vestido me quedaba perfecto. El traje era de encajes, sin mangas y el escote estaba bordado con flores. Al llevar el traje de mi madre puesto, pensé que tal vez tendría un buen matrimonio, como el que mis padres tuvieron, hasta el momento que paso todo.

Lanie estaba conmigo, charlando en lo que llego Martha

-Creo que eres la novia más hermosa, que he visto jamás

-Gracias Martha

-Lanie cariño ¿Puedes darnos un segundo?

-Claro le diré a tu padre que es perfecto

-Gracias lanie

-Marta…yo Solo quiero decirte lo agradecida que estoy a ti y a Alexis, por conseguir todo esto juntas

-Y yo quiero agradecerte a ti por hacer a mi hijo tan feliz. Te traje algo en caso de que no tuvieras nada azul

Martha le entrega a Beckett una caja roja de terciopelo... Kate la coge, la abre y son unos preciosos pendientes de color azul con diamantes

-Son...preciosos

-Me los dio mi madre, para que los llevara el día de mi boda, y a ella se los dio su madre antes. Solo las mujeres de calidad han llevados estas gemas. Te han estado esperando a ti, Katherine

-Me siento tan honrada, Martha. Gracias

-Oh querida están preciosos en ti

Suena el teléfono

-Es el

-Bueno te dejo sola, para que hables con el novio. Estaré fuera

-Hola amor ¿Estas cerca?

-Ahí al lado. Y serás feliz de saber que las cosas salieron in problemas con el juez. Eres una mujer libre. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Tengo tu licencia de matrimonio en mi bolsillo. Estaré allí pronto

-Y... ¿Kate?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero.

**Espero que os halla gustado este capitulo. Me encataria saber vuestra opiniones, asi que no dudeis en escribirme. Gracias**


	3. Narra Castle

Narra Castle:

Había llegado el gran día, por fin después de tanto tiempo, al fin Beckett seria su esposa. Dios que palabra más bonita. Ahora empezaría a formar una familia. Cuidaría más a Beckett, no es que antes no lo hiciera, de hecho muchas veces le había salvado de diferentes situaciones.

Yo había decidido alojarme en un hotel la noche antes de la boda, como manda la tradición. La verdad es que aún le costaba creerse que fuese a casarse y sobre todo que Beckett llegara hasta el altar, ya que podría entrarle algo de miedo y arrepentirse. Esa mujer era bien dura y tuvo que luchar y sufrir mucho para poder derrumbar ese muro y entrar en su corazón

Tenía que estar todo listo en los Hampton, de echo me parecía increíble que en el último momento, el sito en el que había reservado le hubiera fallado, y por si fuera poco estaba también, lo de la mala suerte con el traje de Kate. Si fuera más supersticioso, de lo que ya soy, diría que es una mala señal como la que Kate me dijo aquella vez, que fuimos a buscar a su ex marido para lo de los papeles.

Por suerte tenia a mi madre y Alexis que se las ingeniaron de una forma increíble para trasladar toda la boda hacia los Hampton.

Me puse mi traje de chaqueta negro. La verdad es que me quedaba muy bien, dinero había costado, era lo menos. Kate había insistido en que me comprara un traje nuevo, para empezar con buen pie. Así que me decidí por el traje de Georgio Armani que consistía en 3 piezas.

Cuando estaba listo, me eche un último vistazo al espejo y comprobé que llevaba la licencia de matrimonio de Kate, para entregársela al juez. Salí del hotel y me dirigí al aparcamiento, donde para esa ocasión había alquilado un Mercedes clase A plateado. Mientras que llegaba, decidí llamar por teléfono a mi futura esposa


	4. La carta

**Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos seres queridos, que ya no están con nosotros pero que seguirán vivos en nuestros corazones. En especial a mi padre, mi tío y mi tía. Varios texto de los aqui escrito, son sacados de carta propias. **

"LA CARTA"

Después de la llamada de Rick, ahora sí que estaba feliz. Eche el ultimo vistazo por la ventana y todo estaba listo. Los invitados ya estaban llegando y se iban sentando en unas elegantes sillas que la cubrían con una tela blanca con flores rojas bordadas. Una alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada de la casa, hasta el arco de flores. El arco era blanco con algunas flores naturales, nada que ver con aquel arco de flores que quería Martha. Al cabo de los 10 minutos llego castle, yo lo estaba observando por la ventana, mientras saludaba a algunos invitados. Rick estaba guapo, que digo guapo, estaba increíble, ese traje de chaqueta no podía quedarle mejor. Y pensar que dentro de unos minutos ese hombre seria siempre para mí. Castle ya había llegado al altar. Mi padre llego para llevarme

-Kate estas preciosa. Eres una belleza hija. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti y de compartir este gran día contigo.

-Gracias papa, por estar a mi lado en estos momentos. A mama le hubiera encantado estar aquí ahora.

-Cariño ella estará siempre con nosotros en nuestros corazones. Ella no está muerta de echo nadie muere. Quieres saber por qué?

-Papa me vas a ser llorar-digo con algunas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas

-Porque ella siempre vivirá en el recuerdo de todos ellos que la conocieron, de todos a los que toco, por poco que fuera, todos las quieren, como tú, yo, amigos… Nunca dejaremos de pensar en ella, hablaremos siempre de ella y no la olvidaremos y eso nunca desaparece. Nunca morirá por que la quisimos y por qué ella nos quiso a nosotros. Vivirá siempre.

-Papa…-No puede pronunciar ninguna palabra más, me eche a llorar en brazos de mi padre. Jamás le había oído decir unas palabras tan hermosas y reconfortantes.

-Tranquila cielo, no debes llorar, hoy es tu día y debes de ser feliz

-Pero. Es que nunca te oí decir palabras tan bonitas.

-Bueno diríamos que con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con el dolor de la ausencia. Yo quería mucho a tu madre, pero tuve que ser fuerte por ti, porque me necesitabas. De hecho Kate, tengo una carta que tu madre me dio, mucho antes de morir, por si pasaba algo. Y creo que es el momento de que la leas.

-Pero…papa por qué hoy? El día de mi boda, justamente, cuando debería de estar feliz y no abrir viejas heridas del pasado

-Precisamente por eso cielo. Porque ya es horas de que dejes el pasado cerrado de una vez y te centres solo en el futuro.

Jim cogió la carta y este se la entregó a su hija, la llevaba con el siempre, pero nunca sabia cuando sería el mejor momento. Cuando Johana murió Kate quedo tan destrozada que pensó, que si la leía, no saldría de aquella situación. Pero ahora su hija era más fuerte que nunca y tenía a su lado a Castle que había sido una gran ayuda durante estos años.

-Te dejo sola para que la leas en unos minutos vengo a por ti.

Cogi la carta que me entrego mi padre y con manos temblorosas la abrí:

** Querida Kate:**

** Si estás leyendo estas líneas, significa que yo, ya no estaré con ustedes. Sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y no quería dejar de pasar la oportunidad para decirte cuanto te quiero. Mi vida, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, y de que seas mi hija. Siento no haber estado contigo en los momentos más importantes. No sé si abre sido la mejor madre, del mundo y las cosas tal vez no lo abre hecho bien. Pero lo que si te puedo decir es que te quiero y siempre te voy a querer con toda mi alma. Y si de algo no me arrepiento es de haberte tenido.**

"**La vida sigue adelante. No estaré lejos. Si me necesitas, piensa en mí. Aunque no mires, ni me puedas tocar. Estaré entre ustedes y sentirán mi calor. De mi amor en sus corazones" **

** Te quiero mi cielo**

No podía parar de llorar, pero no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Lo que si sabía es que esa carta le hacía sentirse más fuerte, y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a dar el gran paso, para que su madre, estuviera donde estuviese, siempre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

-Kate, cariño estas listas? Dijo mi padre

-Si papa. Y gracias esa carta me ha ayudado mucho.

-Me alegro corazón. Bueno vámonos que tienes a Castle impaciente ya.

Ahora sí, aquí empezaba mi verdadera felicidad

**Gracias espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo va cargado de mucha emoción y de mucho amor. Me gustaría saber que os ha parecido, así que no dudéis en escribirme. Y gracias por leerme :)**


	5. La Boda

**Hola de nuevo , siento la tardanza. Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, la boda, espero que os guste. Os recomiendo que para leer este capitulo pongais de fondo cannon de pachelbel, la cancion que suena mientras se produce el enlace. Pues espero que difruteis , y no olvideis dejar vuestro rewieds, vuestra opinion es importante. Este capitulo va dedicado a mis Fillionatics, a todas las lectoras de mi ff , y por supuesto al amor de mi vida, que me inspira para que escribir. ALWAYS**

LA BODA

Llegue al jardín y la música empezó a sonar. Pero yo no quería la típica canción de las bodas, así que castle y yo nos decidimos por el cannon de pachelbel, que a ambos nos gustaba. Cuando llegue a la alfombra de un rosa pálido, supe que ya no había vueltas atrás, tan solo me separabas unos escasos paso, hasta llegar a Rick.

Los nervios me estaban matando, todo el mundo me estaba mirando, y lo peor era que tendría que decir los votos, cuando llegara el momento.

Mierda los votos, se me habían olvidado, los llevaban practicando toda la semana, y me lo sabía de memoria, y justo cuando más lo necesito, va y se me olvida, pero como mierda me puede estar pasando esto a mí.

Tranquila Kate, me dije a mi misma, respira, sonríe, que seguro que los votos vuelven a mi memoria. Por fin he llegado hasta el, está muy guapo.

Castle me coge de la mano y al odio me susurra que estoy preciosa, y que soy la mujer más bella del planeta. Creo que me acabo de poner roja como un tomate.

El alcalde que era muy amigo de castle era quien nos casaba, empezó a decir una series de cosas sobre el matrimonio, pero la verdad es que ni yo ni castle estábamos prestando atención, lo único que nos importaba era decir nuestros votos, y las palabras marido y mujer.

El alcalde Robert se calló de pronto, estaba esperando a que nosotros dijéramos algo. Todos nos miraban, nos habíamos quedado mirándonos el uno al otro y el tiempo parecía que se había congelado.

-Seño castle sus votos por favor

-Oh Si perdona

Castle se vuelve de lado me coge la mano, y yo creo que ahora mismo me voy a derretir, tengo esos penetrantes ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

**Ambos escogimos juntar nuestra vida. Yo Richard me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Recuerdas cuando creías que todo lo malo que estaba pasando antes de la boda era una señal para que no, nos casáramos? Una señal de que la nuestra es una gran historia de amor, ¿ Por que? Cada cuento de hadas lo tiene, pruebas terrible que solo los dignos pueden vencer, pero no podíamos rendirnos. Ese era el trato si queríamos este final feliz, no podíamos rendirnos. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú sea mi compañera todos los días de mi vida.**

Dicho esto castle me pone el anillo en el dedo, dios estoy tan feliz. Rick me dedica una sonrisa y sé que está deseando besarme, tanto como yo a él. Pero aún faltan mis votos.

Ahora es mi turno, bueno Kate allá vamos

**Me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y voto estará contigo, para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores te reconfortare, y cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.**

Hago lo mismo y le coloco el anillo a castle

-Por el poder que me ha otorgado el estado de Nueva York, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Castle se acerca a mí, me coge la cara entre sus manos y me da un apasionado beso. Por fin, ya somos marido y mujer. Nos damos la vuelta y todos están aplaudiendo. También se ve alguna que otra lagrimillas, por parte de Martha, Alexis, lanie e incluso la capitana Gates. Poco a poco los familiares y amigos se van acercando a nosotros a felicitarnos. La primera en llegar es Martha que me da un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades queridos, esos votos han sido preciosos

-Gracias madre

La siguiente es Alexis

-Felicidades papa te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti hija

-A ti también Kate, ya eres oficialmente de la familia. Te quiero

-Oh gracias Alexis

El siguiente en llegar son Ryan y Jenny:

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio, te deseamos con amor. Siempre estaremos ahí para apoyaros en todo lo que necesitéis. Os queremos de todo corazón que seas muy felices.

Luego lanie, que me da un gran abrazo y luego a castle

-Siempre estaremos cerca la una de la otra para aconsejarnos y se parte del camino y el destino que dios a trazado para cada una de nosotras. Amiga siempre estaré a tu lado. Felicidades por vuestro matrimonio y que seas muy feliz de todo corazón.

Esposito llega a continuación y le da un fuerte apretón de mano y un abrazo a castle. Y luego uno a mí, muy cariñoso. Es que para mí es como un hermano, siempre está ahí para protegerme.

-Colega te has llevado a una gran mujer, cuídala porque si no ya sabes, siempre voy armado.

Todos reímos ante ese comentario de esposito

-No ahora en serio, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Habéis pasado por mucho y ahora os merecéis ser feliz. Os quiero

La última en llegar es la capitana Gates, que nos deja todos alucinando cuando se acerca a Rick y le da un abrazo.

-Señor castle enhorabuena. A pesar de los momentos en los que apenas lo soportaba, con el paso de los años, le he cogido cierto aprecio. Cuídala mucho es una gran mujer

-Gracias capitán

-Inspectora Beckett igualmente, le digo, felicidades, que sean muy felices.

-Gracias señor

Bueno ahora todos se dirigen a la celebración, que se hacia allí mismo. Castle y yo por fin nos quedamos a solas

-Esta feliz señora Castle?

-Más que feliz señor castle, estoy radiante de felicidad.

Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche, para que empiece nuestra luna de miel, y quitarte ese vestido , disfrutar de tu belleza y hacerte el amor como mi mujer

-Yo también lo estoy deseando. Pero antes disfrutemos de nuestro banquete. Te quiero Rick

-Yo también Alas Beckett


	6. La celebracion

**Este capitulo va dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi, gracias a ella he seguido con esta historia y con este capitulo. Asi que gracias , ley por apoyarme y darme animo para seguir. Eres un solete, que sepas que te quiero, y me alegro de haberte conocido :)**

**Capitulo 6**

**LA CELEBRACION**

Llegamos a la zona del banquete. Todas las mesas estaban preciosas, manteles blancos, con bordados de flores en un rosa pálido. Y todas con unos ramos de rosas rojas en el centro que hacían el contraste perfecto. Al entrar un camarero nos acercó dos compas de champan, todos se pusieron de pie y gritaron por los novios. Rick y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, ni siquiera sabíamos en qué consistía el menú, se lo dejamos en encargado todo a Martha y Alexis.

Me senté disfrutando del maravilloso ambiente y de mi flamante recién estrenado marido, mientras Rick charlaba con Alexis, yo cogí el menú para echarle un ojo

El menú estaba impreso en un papel de seda sobre cartulina de color beige, y escrito a mano con letras en negras, era preciosa

**ENTRANTES FRIOS:**

-Taco de salmón con suspiro de idiazábal y sopa de fruta de la pasión

-Tartaleta de tarta de atún de bonito del norte con mayonesa de albahaca

- Semi-esfera de hígado de pato rellena de higos secos y pan de especies

**ENTRANTES CALIENTES**

Mejillones al vapor con salsa de alioli

Lamina de berenjena frita con miel de acacias

Vieras fresca a la parrilla sobre crema ligera de guisante y nieve de idiazábal

**1º PRIMERO**

Magret de pato y su confiit con salsa de naranja amarga y patatas Delfín

**2º SEGUNDO**

Zarzuela de pescado y tomate en textura

**POSTRE**

Tarta de terciopelo rojo con fondant de chocolate blanco, adornado con flores comestibles

Al cabo de las dos horas, comiendo, bebiendo y disfrutando, tocaba el momento de los discursos, de los familiares y amigos que quieran decirnos unas palabras. Yo llevaba tiempo deseando decirle a Rick unas palabras de amor, Así que me levante, cogí el micrófono y mire a mi marido y me dispuse no se antes observar que todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, creo que no esperaban que yo tomara la iniciativa

**Querido Rick:**

L**o que siento por ti nunca lo he sentido por nadie, todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, porque gracias a ti mi vida cambio por completo, dio un giro inesperado.**

**Rick eres el mayor tesoro que una puede tener en la vida, tu sabes cuándo conoces a alguien de una sola vez, y ves es sus ojos, ese brillo especial, que tu corazón late a mil por hora, tu estomago revoletea con miles de maripositas y dice ese es el hombre de mi vida, con quiero compartir mi vida, con quien quiero levantarme, todos los días, llorar, reír, forma una familia, ser mi razón de vivir, eso es, enamorarse de alguien, como me paso la 1 vez que ti, al instante supe que eras mío. Sé que tarde mucho en darme cuenta, y abrirme a ti.**

**Tu eres esa persona que nunca quiero decepcionar en la vida, quiero que te sientas orgullosa de mi, que cuando hables con alguien de mí, esa persona sepa que estas encantado de tenerme como mujer. Tú eres una gran persona, eres un hombre maravilloso, simpático, amable, que ayuda a la gente que quiere, un gran hijo.**

**A tu lado he descubierto el significado de la palabra amor, de lo que significa la vida, la amistad, ser pareja. Es la verdad, es lo que siento y eso no puedo negarlo.**

**Puede que alguna vez te haya fallado, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesite, que siempre estaré a tu lado, porque no solo soy tu mujer, también amiga, compañero, amante. Quiero estar a tu lado en los momentos buenos, en los malos, cuando ríes, cuando lloras, cuando duermes, cuando estés soñando. Estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a tu vida, tu mundo y orgullosa de ti, pero tu eso ya lo sabes, no quiero pertenecer a tu mundo. Quiero que yo sea tu mundo, igual que tú eres mi mundo y haría cualquier cosa por ti, sin pensarme las consecuencias ni nada. Eso que dicen que el destino, está escrito, que cada persona ya lo tiene, no me lo creo, el destino lo escribes tu cada día un poquito, con tu familia, con tus amigos, con las personas que más quieres a tu lado, por eso yo empecé a escribir el mío el día en que te conocí y quiero que juntos, escribamos nuestro propio destino. Te unes?**

**Sin más, me despido esperando que esta declaración te haya gustado porque está escrita desde mi corazón y con todo el amor que siento por ti. TE AMO RICK**

Cuando termine de leer, todos se levantaron emocionado y aplaudieron. Rick me cogió, con las lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo que me amaba y me dio un beso de esos que te dejan sin sentido y solo ves en las películas

Rick pidió ahora el turno:

-Yo también tenía algunas palabras que dedicarle a mi mujer, pero la verdad es que después de esto dudo, que las mías sean tan hermosas como la de ellas. Aun así te las diré

**Eres mi esposa pero de ti hare una princesa, porque en ti me apoyo, en ti pienso, en ti confió y en ti veo mi presente y mi futuro**

**Llamarte esposa, es pensar que te pertenezco, que tuyo es mi corazón, mi vida, mis palabras, mis pensamientos, mis ilusiones, mi felicidad, mi respecto, mis planes y mis proyectos.**

**Y yo soy tu esposo, aquel que estará todo el tiempo a tu lado, sin pedirte nada a cambiar, el que te da todo, mi amor, mi cariño, mis respecto y me fidelidad. Soy también el que estaré a tu lado cuando las tristezas, te acechen, aquí estaré siempre para ti para apoyarte y animarte. Te amo esposa mía por todo lo que eres, te amo por la ternura, tu locura, tu amor, tu pasión, tus virtudes y debilidades**

**Eres mi amante, es mi deseo el hacerte mí a cada momento, es deseo de verte a mi lado en la noche, acariciarte y estar contigo disfrutando de tu presencia en la noche.**

**Que la noche se haga larga, eterna que el tiempo se detenga para seguir disfrutando de este gran amor, y al final quedarnos dormidos contentos de que estemos el uno con el otro.**

**Mi esposa, mi amiga, es la unión de dos personas que se aman, es el compartir día a día de todas las cosas que nos suceden, es la pasión de estar con y como una sola persona.**

**TE AMO KATE**

-Oh dios castle, es lo más hermoso que he escuchado nunca.

-Bueno soy un escritor de éxito, si se me da tan bien escribir e inventarme historias. Suponía que también se me daría bien decirle al mundo cuanto te amo

Que se besen, que se besen, gritaba todo el mundo

-Habrá que hacerlo no? No queremos desilusionar a la familia.

Y así fue con ese apasionado beso, castle y yo dábamos por finalizar la comida y empezaba la hora de la fiesta

La música empezó a sonar "**IN MY VEINS**" era nuestra canciones. Rick y yo bailábamos en el centro de la pista, mientras los demás nos miraban, pero poco a poco la gente se fue uniendo a nosotros.

Al cabo de unas horas de baile y música de todo tipo. Rick y yo decidimos irnos a disfrutar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer, y empezar nuestra luna de miel. Algunos se quedaron en la fiesta más tiempo.

Abandonamos la casa y nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel para pasar la noche. A la mañana siguiente cogeríamos un avión rumbo a no sé dónde porque castle aún no me lo había dicho. Pero si sabía que íbamos a visitar varios lugares por 2 semanas y luego estaríamos 1 semanas en una isla privada.


	7. Luna de miel 1 ª parte

**LUNA DE MIEL 1ªPARTE**

**CAPITULO 7**

El hotel en el que íbamos a pasar la noche se llamaba "Montauk Yacht Club" unos de los más lujosos de los Hampton. Nos alojamos en la "Villa Water View Suite "cuándo entre en la habitación me quede con la boca abierta. Tenía una cama extra grande y una sala con vistas al agua. Estaba situado al lado del hotel principal en el histórico Ziegfeld States. Seguí me había contado castle. La habitación era azul y blanca, con terraza privada, decorada con detalles marineros.

Castle esto es precioso, es increíble

Lo mejor para mi mujer. Quería que fuese una noche mágica, especial. En la que solo estuviéramos tu y yo , donde pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro momento

Gracias amor, es es más de lo que yo imaginaba

Rick necesito ir al baño para cambiarme

Claro mientras pediré champan y fresas al servicios de habitaciones

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para poder quitarme el vestido y ponerme más cómoda. Ahora que que el enlace había pasado, debería de estar más tranquila, pero no estaba echa un manojo de nervios. Parece que iba a ser la primera noche que nos acostaríamos juntos. Cogí mi maleta, me puse el conjunto de lencería que lanie me regalo en la despedida de soltera.

Era todo negro con encaje y transparencia. Jamás me había puesto algo así. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y deje algunos mechones sueltos, me puse un poco de brillo de labio y listo

Cuando Salí no veía a Richard por ninguna parte, la habitación estaba oscura, salvo por algunas luces de unas velas y algo de luz que entraba de la luna. Me dirigí a la terraza y él estaba ahí esperándome con una copa de champan, él estaba en ropa interior, todo su pecho estaba al descubierto, como no se percató de que estaba ahí, me quede observando a mi marido durante unos minutos, Rick era de espalda ancha, no era atlético pero se mantenía en forma, tenía unas piernas muy bonitas, y sobre todo unas manos grandes como a mí me gustan.

Castle

Este se dio la vuelta y cuando me miro su boca se quedó completamente abierta.

Beckett este…impresionante dios eres una belleza. Le harías sombra a la misma venus.

Venga ya castle no exageres. Ya estamos casados, no tienes que hacerme la pelota.

En serio cariño, estas muy guapa. Soy un hombre con suerte.

Los dos nos echábamos en la cama, ambos estábamos nervioso, no sabíamos que hacer, solo nos mirábamos

Sabes la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una mujer increíble. Eres muy guapa. A medida que pasaban los años, descubrí que eras una mujer fuerte, la vida te había tratado mal. Y la mayoría de la gente cuando chocan contra un muro abandona, pero tú no, tu no cedes nunca, tu nunca te rendías y eso te hace ser extraordinaria y brillante. Por eso y más cosas te amo

Ohh castle, la primera que te vi me pareciste guapo. Pero al principio era insoportable, no te aguantaba nadie. Es verdad que a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos, te cogía cada vez más cariño. La de veces que me has salvado la vida o hemos cerrados casos gracias a ti. Creo que hacemos un buen equipo. Y sobre todo estuviste ahí esperándome, el tiempo que hiciera necesario, por eso yo también te amo

Y porque eso no cambie nunca- Chin Chin

Con indecisión, lentamente nos fuimos acercando centímetro a centímetro, en silencio sosteniéndonos la miraba. Extendí la mano, le acaricie la mandíbula con suavidad. Me erguí sobre su rodilla, me incline sobre él y lo bese suavemente en la mejilla. Me quede allí suspendida en el aire, estudiando el juego de la luz de las velas y las sombras su cara.

Las puntas de mi cabello colgada hacia abajo rozándola. Rick se inclinó separándome con suavidad unos mechones. Acariciándome ligeramente la sien. Inclinada sobre él, pude sentir el calor, de su pecho que subía hasta contraerse con el mío e inhale el adorable aroma de su colonia. El parpadeo de las velas hacia que pareciera que la habitación estaba en movimiento. Me hundí hacia él, y me recibió : no nos movíamos , si no que nos dejábamos atraer ingrávidos el uno hacia el otro , atraídos por algunas fuerza irresistible, de la naturaleza que no tenía nombre , calor, ni sabor , sola calor.

Y entonces, lo que había empezado tan suavemente, cobro vida propia. Volamos el uno hacia el otro, uniendo nuestra bocas entre abiertas, cruzando alguna líneas que la desafiaba, y nosotros aceptamos el desafío , nos saboreamos profundamente y tocamos con el frenesí de la impaciencia encendida por el asombro y las ansias, ambos permitiéndonos finalmente, experimentar los límites de su pasión. Le rodee el cuello y atraje su boca hacia la mía, Rick envolvió su cintura con sus largos brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Sus besos eran profundos y urgentes, y a la vez familiares, mi lengua besaba la profundidad, su boca entreabierta mientras el exploraba la mía. Unas de las manos buscaba mi pecho, en la habitación hacía un calor tropical y mientras él me tocaba yo sentía como sus dedos se movían por encima de la macha de sudor sobre la humedad de mis pechos.

Baje una mano buscándole y el gimió ligeramente. Yo empecé a balancearse, luego el también ambos interpretando una lenta danza en una especie de vértigo delicioso.

Rick me hizo retroceder hacia la cama, cuando nuestras pantorrillas se encontraron con el extremo de la misma, yo me deje caer lentamente hacia atrás, arrastrándole, mientras caímos lentamente, yo lo atraje más hacia mí y giro sorprendiéndome al aterrizar sobre él. Mi boca abandono la de él, para besarlo en la cara y luego en la oreja. Note como los músculos de su abdomen se contraían contra mí, mientras el inclinaba la cabeza hacia arriba para mordisquear la suave piel de la zona donde el cuello se juntaba con mi clavícula.

Una ola cayó sobre mí y todos los nervios se alejaron completamente, en ese instante me deje llevar.

Me aferre a castle retorciéndome, con la necesidad de sentir cada parte que el pudiera tocar.

Continuamos con furia, mi pasión correspondía a la del mientras nos explorábamos mutuamente. Moviéndonos, mordisqueándonos, hambrientos, intentando una y otra vez satisfacer aquello por lo habíamos sufrido.

**Espero que halláis disfrutado de esta parte, como siempre os ánimos a dejarme rewieds para saber vuestra opiniones. Gracias**


End file.
